forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alemander V
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1321 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1347 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Alemander IV | spouses = Dhara | siblings = Haedrak Rhindaun III (half-brother) | children = Jhodak Leodom | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Crown Prince Alemander V of House Tethyr was the last member of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. He never ruled, having been slain during the Ten Black Days of Eleint. Relationships Alemander V was the first son and heir of King Alemander IV.Book 3 of ''Lands of Intrigue'' marks him as the second son; Book 1 claims he was the first. He got along terribly with his father. The latter found the former to be greedy and domineering and wished that his second son, Alemander V's half-brother Haedrak, could be the next to rule instead. Alemander V was married to a woman named Dhara, and the two had two sons, named Jhodak and Leodom. History Alemander V was born in the Year of Chains, 1321 DR. He died during the beginning of the Ten Black Days of Eleint in the Year of the Bright Blade, 1347 DR, when all of Castle Tethyr burned to the ground. His wife and two sons also died in the fire, as did the king and queen. Rumors and Legends While never proven, it was believed that Prince Alemander V orchestrated the king's death with General Sharboneth. However, the two men turned against each other and the fires got out of hand. Sharboneth also died in the fires, though his body was never found. Additionally, in the two months before the Ten Black Days, Prince Alemander had had two of the king's main councilors executed for treason for plotting against his father. Another councilor was mysteriously poisoned during a feast, and a fourth committed suicide when documents were found connecting him to the Zhentarim. All four of these men had spoken openly of their dislike of the prince, and some thus believed that all four deaths were the result of the machinations of Alemander V. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Humans Category:Tethyrians Category:Males Category:Princes and princesses Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty Category:Inhabitants of Castle Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants